Many types of spinning baits are used by fisherman in the United States and around the world to catch a wide variety of fish for sport and food. In order to improve their catch, many fishermen use a second, trailer hook in addition to the spinning bait and hook that the fisherman is already using. Sometimes, a trailer hook is permanently mounted onto a spinning bait hook, for instance as manufactured at a factory. However, it is common for many fishermen to use a trailer hook for only a short period of time. The trailer hook may be mounted and unmounted from the spinning bait hook. Temporary trailer hook mounting systems may include the use of plastic tubing and pliers to mount and unmount a trailer hook. It is not uncommon for a fisherman to inadvertently stick the trailer hook or bait hook in one of their fingers during the mounting or dismounting process. Needless to say, this can be very painful.
There is additionally a need to specifically locate a plastic worm or other lure component, live or artificial, on a hook. Sometimes the lure can be jerked around in normal use and either fall off a hook or be moved to a less effective location on the hook.